Love Within the Flames
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I don't know how I got the inspiration for this. It just happened. I hope you enjoy it! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-One- **

He could feel it. He was being summoned. Another Winchester? Holy crap there was a third? Oh of course…the one no-one knows about. Yep, okay, this one was a girl too. Interesting. She was definitely the more beautiful of the Winchester family without a doubt, looking like a cross between her mother and Dean. Sam had barely any resemblance other than the smile maybe, very similar to that of her father's.

He arrived on the crossroads, black coat blowing in the wind as he saw her stood stood with her back to him, dark blonde curls hanging down her back as she shivered in the cold breeze. The light from the moon bathed her in an eerie glow, her pale skin looking like white cotton in the beams from it.

"Hello, darling."

"Am I talking to Crowley?" She asked, turning and looking upon the demon before her with bright green eyes, the demon flashing his eyes black and then back again.

"Yes, dear." Crowley replied, "What would someone like you want to make a deal for?"

"I want you to let the angel Castiel pass into Hell and bring Dean Winchester back in exchange for my soul." She said, "I'm gonna die in a week or so anyway…"

"Oh?" Crowley asked, "How?"

"Cancer. I can barely stand as it is." She replied, Crowley considering before nodding.

"You understand that a reaper will come and bring your soul to me," Crowley began, "And you do understand that you'll end up on the rack until you become a demon don't you?"

He earned a nod.

"I'm willing to endure it all for Dean." She said, "Even if I don't know him."

"How did that come to be?" Crowley asked, "How were you born without them knowing?"

"My mom thought I died, but Dad gave me away," She breahted, coughing a little in the cold air, "Don't ask me why."

Crowley nodded and sighed.

"I'm willing to accept the deal, darling, but I have to seal it first." Crowley said, the youngest Winchester stepping forward on quaking legs and trying not to collapse on them.

The demon, being the gentleman he was, stepped forwards and took her by the arms, pulling her close to him so he was supporting her and keeping her close at the same time.

"With this kiss, the deal between myself and Kathy Winchester is sealed." He said, Kathy raising an eyebrow, "It's standard procedure…as this is."

He leaned down and captured Kathy's full lips in a gentle kiss, deepening it as they were bound together. She responded and when it was broken her legs gave way, the demon catching her in her fall.

"You can't make your own way back," He whispered, "Come on."

With a click of his fingers, Kathy was back in hospital where she should be. She didn't have the chance to thank the demon before he was gone, and she closed her eyes, welcoming her death with open arms.

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Anything in between? I'd love to know! **

**Thanks for reading so far! xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Two- **

Bobby sat by Kathy's side, the young woman barely able to breathe as she lay dying in her hospital bed a mere three days after her meeting with Crowley. The cold air can't have done her good. He'd known her since she was a teenager, not once mentioning her to Sam and Dean at both hers and her father's requests. Bobby took in the place, the smell of the disinfectant, the cream walls and the blue linoleum floor, sounds of doctors being called and equipment being moved around echoing through the rooms and corridors. He slid his hand into Kathy's and held on gently, the slightest movement of her body causing her pain.

"Dean's…Dean's gonna come back, Uncle Bobby…" She whispered, "I m-made a deal…"

"Demonic deal?" Bobby asked, shocked at his goddaughter's actions.

"I'm going to Hell in his place…" She breathed, "I-I was g-gonna die anyway…"

Bobby sighed and closed his eyes.

"D-don't be disappointed in me…not when I'm dying," She coughed, "Besides, you're getting Dean back."

She went into a coughing fit and whimpered in pain, a tear rolling down her ever paling face.

"If they ever f-find out about me…tell them I love them…" She murmured, "I love you, Uncle Bobby…"

"Love you too, Kathy, and if they do find out, yeah, I'll tell them." Bobby replied, a tear streaming down his face.

"Don't bury me…" Kathy mumbled, "Wanna be c-cremated…"

"Okay." Bobby said softly, feeling her try and grip his hand as she groaned in pain.

"Come h-hold me while I die, huh…?" Kathy begged, barely able to keep her eyes open now, "Don't wanna die alone…"

Bobby moved straight onto the bed and sat by her side, pulling her close as gently as he could as he held her to him. The nurses had taken all her monitors off apart from the heart monitor, so she was able to turn herself and try and snuggle up to her godfather.

"Love you, Uncle Bobby."

"Love you, Kathy."

Bobby heard her whimpering in pain and her breathing grew ragged, coughs emerging every so often as she slowly died.

"Shhh," He whispered, stroking her tear-soaked face softly, "I'm here, it's alright."

A half hour later, Kathy's eyes closed and they stayed closed. Bobby felt her breathing stop and he looked down at her face, feeling for a pulse and getting nothing. With a shaky sigh he held her closer and kissed her head, crying into her hair just as one of the nurses came in. She went to call the trauma team but Bobby held his hand up.

"No. Revival isn't what she wanted." Bobby whispered, "Just leave her."

The nurse nodded and left the older man for a moment to go and fetch a doctor, Bobby whispering soft words of love into Kathy's hair and rocking his goddaughter back and forth.

The Winchesters had just lost a sister they never even knew they had.

* * *

Kathy took Crowley's hand, the demon noticing how healthy the girl looked now she'd passed on, but that wouldn't matter in the slightest. Not where she was going. He wished he didn't have to take her to the rack, but he had no choice, not unless he wanted to make her his slave and hurt her in more ways than he could count, which he didn't want to do. He didn't want to torture this girl; her last few years of life had been nothing but torture and now she was about to go through it again, but this time much, much worse.

"Kathy…you don't have to go on the rack…" Crowley began as they began to move closer to Hell's Gates, "You could come with me…but you'd be my slave…and you'd have to do whatever I told you regardless of whether I want to order you around or not…"

"I'll try the rack." Kathy said with a sigh, "Thanks though all the same, but the rack sounds more appealing."

Crowley closed his eyes and nodded, kissing the girl on the head and gripping her hand tight as they descended into Hell, reaching the gates only to be met by six demons. They were all looking at Kathy with hungry eyes, each pair flashing black and shiny as usual.

"Leave her, boys." Crowley ordered, "I'm delivering her to Alastair."

"Lucky fuck." One demon laughed, "He's gonna love this one."

Crowley's eyes went black and he growled, demonic voice booming through.

"Let. Us. Pass."

The demons stepped aside and Crowley walked through, Kathy looking around her and seeing that Hell was furnished quite nicely. Oh, if only she knew. Crowley walked her through the chambers were there were the sounds of ripping and screams coming through. She saw into one room the torturing of a man with wings. Not an angel…!

"Come on, Kathy."

The demon pulled Kathy away and walked her down some stairs, deep into the torture chambers were he noticed she was beginning to sweat.

"It's hot." She breathed, taking a deep breath as they made their way towards Alastair…whoever he was.

"You are in Hell, Kathy." Crowley pointed out, "Here we are."

Alastair turned, showing a grin that could make anyone's blood run cold. Kathy began to pull away from Crowley who gripped her tighter.

"You chose the rack." He breathed, "Good luck, darling. You'll need it."

With that he pushed her towards Alastair and walked away, hearing her screams and cries as the demon chained her up to start his torture. He tried to block out the sounds of her bloodcurdling shriek as Alastair made his first incision.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omg reviews already! WOW! Hope you like this one! **

**Thanks for reading so far! xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! I love you guys! This chapter's a bit heavy with torture and such so if it offends you or anything, I'm sorry. Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Three- **

Kathy didn't know how much longer she could take this for. She had no idea how long she'd been in Hell, but however long it was, it was far too long. She was chained with meat hooks, this time almost naked as Alastair bound her for another torture session. She was slowly breaking, but she had to keep strong. If Dean had managed it for these four months, then she could manage it, surely…

"Open wide…" Alastair whispered, Kathy keeping her mouth tightly shut.

But is mouth wasn't what he was talking about and he pushed himself between her legs.

"I might spend all day with you today." He whispered, clicking his fingers and making his tools of torture appear on the table beside him.

He licked up her neck as she turned away from him, lowering her down on the chains and biting her shoulders.

"You gonna scream for me, Kathy?" He asked, "Loud enough for Dean to hear you, huh?"

Kathy began to cry then, Alastair laughing and biting her chest and neck, ripping chunks of flesh out with his teeth.

"Dean was good at torture," He breathed, "He loved cutting those poor pathetic bastards up."

"SHUT UP!" Kathy screamed, "STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

Alastair just laughed and grabbed a blunt knife, slowly pushing it through Kathy's abdomen, biting down on the top her left breast and tearing some of the flesh away. It came off with a sickening rip and the demon licked the blood from the wound before tasting the wound itself, Kathy screaming and writhing in response through the pain. She wished she'd taken up Crowley's offer now. That would've been so much better than this. Why did she choose this? She was a fucking moron, but through all her pain, especially when Alastair sliced the back of one of her legs open, she screamed one name, loud enough hopefully for its owner to hear.

"CROWLEY!"

* * *

Crowley made his way through the black hallways, the flaming torches on either side the only thing lighting his way. The air was hot as usual, but he approached Lucifer's hall and waited patiently outside for a moment before knocking.

"Come in, Crowley!" Lucifer boomed from the hall, Crowley entering if a little nervously.

The hall was huge, black marble with the torches, gold and red furniture around the room including the giant throne that Lucifer sat upon. Crowley walked up the red carpet leading to the white marble altar where the throne and Lucifer awaited him.

"My Lord…" Crowley began, bowing and kneeling before the King of Hell.

"What is it you want, Crowley?" Lucifer asked, his large, black form sitting upon the throne, golden eyes gleaming at the demon before him.

"I wish to remove a soul from the rack and keep it as my slave, my Lord." Crowley replied, "I feel it would be better for that soul to serve under me."

"Which soul is this?" Lucifer asked, Crowley taking a deep breath and awaiting Hell's King to smite him where he knelt.

"Kathy Winchester."

There was a pause and Lucifer stood, shape enormous as he moved towards one of his oldest demons.

"You wish to keep Kathy Winchester?" He asked, Crowley beginning to tremble but nodding in response, "You work hard for me, Crowley. You do not ask for much either."

The Devil thought for a moment and he didn't see, really, what difference it would make, other than Kathy Winchester would endure less torture. In the long run, when the time came for the Winchester brothers to be persuaded to take on their responsibilities and become vessels, leaving that little bit of emotion in Kathy would probably sway their decisions. He brought the demon's chin up with one finger so they made eye contact, Crowley's eyes rolling black as always when met with Lucifer's golden, fiery orbs.

"Very well." He said, clicking his fingers and producing a black scroll, "Take that to Alastair."

"Thank you, my Lord." Crowley replied, trying not to jump for joy as he stood, "Will you be wanting reports on her work or not?"

"No." Lucifer replied, "Just do what you will with her. Enjoy, Crowley."

Crowley bowed one more time and left the hall with elegance, heading straight for the torture chambers.

* * *

"Let her go, Alastair." Crowley demanded, "I have orders from Lucifer to take Kathy Winchester from you."

Alastair looked for a moment before seeing the scroll in Crowley's hand, taking it and reading the instructions on it. Sure enough, Crowley was to take Kathy, so Alastair clicked his fingers and healed her, dressed her and set her free. Kathy looked to Crowley who grabbed her roughly by the arms and took the scroll back from Alastair, grabbing the back of Kathy's nightdress, the same white one she'd died in, and pressing his knuckles into her back, marching her forward and away from the torture chambers all the way to his personal chamber. As soon as they got through the door, he let her go, closed it and clicked his fingers, making the lights come on before he cupped Kathy's cheeks so gently it worried her a little.

"I'm sorry," Crowley whispered, "I'm sorry for treating you that way, are you alright?"

Kathy stared at Crowley for a moment before nodding.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again, pulling her close and holding her.

To say that Kathy was confused was an understatement. She pushed Crowley away and looked around her, seeing the most beautiful apartment she'd ever laid her eyes on. The place had black marble walls and a white marble floor, all the furniture in red and purple with bits of gold around them.

"Wow…" She breathed, Crowley gasping as he sensed demons approaching.

"Just follow my lead." He said, shoving her to the floor and holding her in place as the demons entered, "And if you defy me again then so help me, my girl, I'll make this so horrible you'll want to go back on the rack!"

"Crowley." A deep voice said, Crowley turning to see one of his fellow crossroads demons standing there, black eyes shining in the dim light of the chamber.

"Dagon." Crowley replied, seeing the demon looking at Kathy who had turned her head to look.

Crowley hated himself for doing this. He hated himself so much but he turned and slapped Kathy's face so hard he made her scream. She turned and collapsed to the ground in tears, curling up and sobbing into her arms.

"Nice slave." Dagon laughed, "She's hot."

"Yeah?" Crowley asked, "Well, by order of Lucifer, she's mine. So stay away."

Dagon nodded to his boss, looking the girl up and down and then back at Crowley.

"Was there something you wanted?" The older demon asked, Dagon nodding.

"Will you be going up when there's a summoning?" Dagon asked, "Because it looks like you're gonna have your hands full."

"I'll let you know when I'm starting up again." Crowley replied, "Give me a few months to get this insolent whore used to the work she's got to do."

Dagon nodded and left, Crowley closing and locking the door before kneeling by Kathy, lifting her up and cupping her cheek, stroking it to soothe the pain of his slap.

"Again…I'm so sorry…" He said softly, Kathy moving away from him and running to a different room, "Kathy!"

He heard her slam a door, his bedroom one and he moved closer, knocking on it lightly.

"Kathy?"

The sobs coming from inside hurt him to hear, and he realised that maybe he'd gone too far.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N (PLEASE READ)**: Okay, this chapter is dark. I'm shocked at myself that I've actually thought of this and I'm so in tears right now. If it upsets you I'm sorry! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Four- **

"Please, Kathy, open the door…" Crowley said softly, "Please, darling."

Kathy sniffled and stood up, turning and unlocking the bedroom door and looking up at the demon, her face bruising from where he hit her.

"Let me heal that bruise at least…" The demon whispered, Kathy nodding and leaning into the touch as Crowley healed the bruising, taking her hand in his own and locking the bedroom door.

"Listen…while you're with me, I'm going to look after you," He said softly, "You won't be made to do anything unless there are other demons present. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"But why?" Kathy asked, "Why am I so special?"

"You're a Winchester." Crowley breathed, "It will all become apparent in time, but for now all I can tell you is that your part of a special bloodline and I've got to keep you safe."

"What of…what of the others…?" She asked, "What would they do?"

"I don't care…" Crowley replied, shocking both himself and Kathy with that remark, "I'll only ever do anything if there are demons nearby or they enter the room, okay?"

Kathy never expected this treatment and tears filled her eyes, relieved that she wouldn't be subjected to a life of torment and torture. She moved closer to Crowley and pressed against him, jumping and wiping her eyes as they heard the chamber doors burst open.

"I'm sorry." Crowley whispered, grabbing Kathy by the hair and opening the bedroom door, dragging her out and into the kitchen where she just grabbed a few dishes and started washing up.

He was met with Alastair who was covered in some other poor bastard's blood.

"You know what's happening soon, Crowley," The demon hissed, "You've gotta show Lucifer and the others that you can dominate your new whore, remember?"

Kathy dropped a plate in shock and just knew that Crowley had to hit her or something. Alastair was watching expectantly and Crowley moved forward really not wanting to do what he was about to. He grabbed Kathy's gorgeous hair and kicked her right in the back, sending her forward into her sink and earning a cry of pain as she fell to the floor.

"See you later, Crowley." Alastair smiled, "Enjoy her. I'll look forward to the ceremony; you're always good with showing the others how to dominate a slave."

With a sinister laugh, Alastair left and Crowley locked the doors again.

"One more disturbance and I'll flip." He breathed, turning and moving to Kathy, lifting her to rest against him and healing her stomach, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Kathy…it won't be this often after tonight."

"What's happening later?" Kathy asked, turning her head and looking at Crowley with her big green eyes.

The demon slid their hands together and helped her stand, leading her to the bedroom where he opened the closet, pulling out a long, black and purple nightgown with net sleeves, the top incredibly revealing.

"I have to…I…"

How was he going to tell her this? She'd never trust him after this…

"I have to claim you as my own." He said quietly, pulling out a spiky collar and chain, clipping them together before grabbing fingerless gloves and a leather strap, "In front of all the others."

Kathy sat on the black four-poster bed, hands gripping the dark red silk sheets as she stared at the demon in shock.

"You mean…you're gonna rape me…?" She asked, "In front of everyone?"

"Even Lucifer…even the angels who are being tortured…" Crowley breathed, "Every tortured soul and every demon…"

Kathy covered her mouth and backed away from the demon, unable to believe what she was hearing. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I've got to take you up by collar and chain…tie your hands together…" Crowley explained, "Strip you…beat you and…rape you…"

"And…and you've done this before?" Kathy asked, Crowley nodding in response as he got his thick leather belt out, the buckle sharp and large.

"I've had no choice." Crowley whispered, "And what makes it so much worse is that apparently I'm the best…"

Kathy took a deep breath and just burst into tears, the demon moving and kneeling before her as she collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kathy." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands gently, "It'll be better when it's over, alright?"

Crowley looked at the clock, sighing before kissing her forehead.

"Get yourself dressed…we're on in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Kathy had been scared in her life before, especially when she was dying, but this was something else completely. Crowley had tried to soothe her by telling her she looked beautiful in the nightdress and that as soon as it was over he'd do his best to heal her. He brushed her hair for her and promised he'd look after her and treat her better, he'd apologised countless times beforehand, but now he was dragging her towards the altar where Lucifer sat proudly, dark, menacing form terrifying Kathy more than anything. There were no words, only cheers, especially when Crowley cracked his whip. He was a good actor; that went without saying. He looked as though he was really enjoying himself, but in those eyes, Kathy knew he wasn't.

The demon approached her, slapped her around the face and actually straddled her, pinning her down before crossing her arms over her chest and tying them together. He saw a terrified, broken young woman in front of him and he hated himself for doing this to her but it _had _to be done. If it wasn't, he'd be killed and no-one would be able to keep Kathy safe. He couldn't let that happen. Pinning her arms above her head, Crowley leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry…" He breathed, "When I kiss you, just struggle. I'll have to hit you but I'll heal you when I take you back, alright? I promise, Kathy."

He was supposed to threaten her but he couldn't bring himself to. He just kissed her hard. It hurt and Kathy struggled like he'd asked, Crowley biting her lip so hard she cried out in pain. Damn, did Crowley feel guilty.

"Did I tell you to make a sound?" He asked, voice booming through the hall and making each demon watch in awe, "DID I?"

Kathy shook her head and Crowley kissed her again, hands fisting her hair and pulling it hard, Kathy having to bite her already sore and bleeding lip to keep from screaming. The demon lowered himself down and bit her neck, kissing and biting her shoulders before reaching her chest, ripping the nightdress open and ravaging it with rough, hard kisses. This was a side of Crowley that Kathy never wanted to see again, and then she saw a long, black snake-like tongue slither out and lick up her chest, the poor girl kicking and screaming in response.

"You scream when I tell you." He hissed, sliding that tongue into her ear and making her squirm.

The other demons laughed and cheered at her struggle, Lucifer praising Crowley as he ripped his shirt off, clicking his fingers and leaving them both naked. He took the whip and there was guilt in his eyes as he rolled her over for everyone to see, every demon jeering and wolf-whistling, while the tortured souls and the tortured angels looked away in disgust, horror and sadness. Cracking the whip in the air, with his best sadistic smile, Crowley brought it down on Kathy's back, Kathy biting her lip to keep from screaming. He grabbed her hair and twisted it, pulling her head up before hissing in her ear loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Scream for me."

He whipped her again and she screamed, begging for him to stop the pain and then she screamed even louder as Crowley rolled her over and entered her, her dainty hands getting pinned above her head as he kissed her deeply but painfully, eyes turning black as he pounded into her, Kathy screaming louder and louder by the minute while tears poured down her face. The demons started pounding on the floor like a vicious group of savages, cheering as Crowley climaxed and sent Kathy's eyes rolling into the back of her head, the girl screaming as she did too completely unwillingly. He pulled out of her and clicked his fingers, dressing them both before unfastening Kathy's bonds, pulling on the chain and leading her out of the hall, taking her back to his room before he locked the door and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Kathy whimpered as Crowley healed the wounds on her back, unable to look the demon in the face.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, "I'm sorry, Kathy…"

A tear fell from his eyes and he locked the bedroom door with a wave of his hand, pulling the covers of the bed over the pair of them and holding her close. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, suddenly fearing that he may not be able to take this pain away from her.

"Can you forgive me?"

Kathy, bless her heart, rolled over and looked at the demon, nodding and pressing against him. He'd really messed her up, he knew that. He had no idea what he was going to do, and he had no idea how she'd be the next morning. They both shed tears and Crowley kept her close, kissing her head and stroking her body tenderly as he healed her various wounds.

"I will never do that to you again…" He whispered, "I promise, I swear to you…that will never happen again…"

-TBC-

* * *

**Again, I'm so, so sorry! I hate myself for writing that, but I swear it's going to get better and nicer and more loving! **

**Thanks for reading so far! xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Five- **

Kathy awoke however many hours later safe in Crowley's arms, memories of the night before suddenly plaguing her mind.

"Kathy?" Crowley asked, "You're safe, darling."

The young woman sat up slowly and climbed out of bed, moving to the closet and choosing a dress, heading into the en-suite bathroom to get dressed and not speaking a word. Crowley knew they'd need time without disturbance so he left Kathy a note, locking the door to the chamber and heading to see Lucifer.

Kathy meanwhile stood under the shower, scratching her body to try and get rid of the stain of what happened to her last night. It wasn't working. Maybe the rack was better than this. Maybe this torture would continue and Crowley was lying…but the guilt in his eyes had told her that he didn't want to hurt her and that he did want to treat her well. Leaving the bathroom in her dark blue, long-sleeved dress, she headed into the bedroom to find a note written in black ink on the mirror opposite the bathroom door.

_Dear Kathy, _

_I promise you that you're safe now and I'm going to take care of you. I've just gone to ask Lucifer for no disturbances for the next couple of weeks in order for me to "assess how you work". That of course, I won't be doing. I'm going to protect you and look after you, darling, you'll see. I'm sorry for the horrible start you've had to your life with me, but I swear it's going to get better. _

_Crowley._

Kathy smiled and sighed, kissing the note before folding it up and putting it in her dress pocket, going to the supply closet and picking up a cloth and polish just in case any demons came to visit. She actually started to clean and she found herself enjoying it.

* * *

Crowley came back and locked the door, shocked when he saw Kathy polishing the railing of the small set of stairs leading from the main living area to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Kathy?"

"Hi, Crowley." Kathy replied sweetly, "Surprisingly, I actually like cleaning for you."

Crowley was a bit puzzled. After that ordeal last night, she should be spaced out, frightened, trembling, in tears…damn disturbed…yet here she was, smiling and going on happily like last night meant nothing.

"Kathy," Crowley began, "Is everything alright?"

Kathy moved forward and took Crowley's hand, leading him to sit on the stairs beside her. She covered the demon's hand with her other and looked into his eyes.

"I read your note…and after last night, I'm still a little sore and yes, last night was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me…" Kathy told the demon, "But I know you never intended to hurt me…never in a million years. And I trust you."

Crowley looked to the ground, shame crossing his face as a tear fell from his eyes.

"You trust me?" He asked

"With every fibre of my body, heart, mind and soul."

Crowley's head snapped up and Kathy moved a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can I confess something?" She whispered, Crowley nodding in response before she moved close to his ear, "When we were together last night…when you fucked me…I kinda liked it…"

Crowley closed his eyes and sighed. She'd snapped. Most of his slaves snapped when he'd claimed them. The majority liked it and wanted more from him and he ended up being this dominating monster and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Crowley whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"When you wrote that note and you promised me you'd look after me and you'd protect me…" Kathy breathed, "I knew, Crowley…"

"Knew what?" The demon asked, Kathy looking into his eyes.

"That despite all that's happened while I've been in Hell…despite everything that happened last night…I need you…" Kathy whispered, "I need you…and I want you…"

"You don't…" Crowley protested, "You don't want me…not really…"

Kathy pulled back and grimaced at the demon, seeing how sad he looked.

"But I do…" Kathy said softly, "I do, Crowley! You're my light at the end of this dark tunnel…and you're risking so much for me…"

Crowley sighed and Kathy cupped his cheek.

"You've cared for me and protected me." She whispered, looking to the floor and then back up into Crowley's eyes, "I knew when you saved me from the rack that I felt something for you. I just didn't know what."

Kathy moved so close their lips were barely apart and she looked to the demon's lips and back again, Crowley thinking a lot before even considering this. She seemed to be telling the truth and she seemed completely (as unusual as this was after such an ordeal) sane. That must be the Winchester in her. Even after experiencing things that are more horrible than people could ever imagine, the Winchesters just dealt with them and carried on. Maybe Kathy had dealt with it and carried on. But maybe kissing her and accepting this confession of feelings towards him would mess her up. This was so confusing and he just didn't know what to do.

"I know last night was horrible," Kathy whispered, voice barely audible as he breath ghosted along the demon's lips, "And I know I seemed a mess last night…but it's okay. I'd rather have had you do that to me than one of the others…I want you and I need you."

The demon pressed his forehead to Kathy's and held her close.

"You are the only one who can get me through this existence." She declared, "Only you."

Opening their eyes, the pair of them stared at each other, Crowley deciding it was now or never. He cared for her too. He even thought that maybe he loved her. She seemed perfectly normal and she did seem to be okay about what had happened between them the previous night.

"Do you want me too, Crowley?" She asked, green eyes piercing him as they looked at each other.

The demon nodded and finally they crossed the gap between them, kissing a lot more gently than the night before. Their lips brushed against each other's and they looked at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes and kissing again, a little deeper but Crowley was keeping it tender. His hand moved into her silky blonde curls, their eyes meeting again before their lips did. Kathy sighed and pressed herself to the demon her thumb stroking his cheek while her other hand ran through the hair at the back of his head. Breaking their kiss, Kathy buried her face in his shoulder, the knock at the door making them wary. Kathy jumped up and began to polish the railing while Crowley moved to the door, seeing Lucifer himself on the other side.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on your performance last night, Crowley." He said, deep voice making Kathy shiver, "I hope you're putting her to good use."

"Certainly, my Lord." Crowley replied turning and shouting at Kathy, "Oi. Here. Now."

Kathy moved forwards to the demon and stood, pretending to look timid.

"Show me what tricks she does." Lucifer said with a sadistic smile, Crowley giving his best sadistic smile back.

"Sit." Crowley said, Kathy sitting on the floor, "Beg."

Kathy knelt up and pretended to beg like a dog, Crowley leaning over he and whispering into her ear.

"Bark."

Kathy barked and Lucifer laughed, Crowley saying one more command.

"Stay."

Kathy stayed in that position as Crowley said his goodbye to Lucifer.

"I'll be back in three weeks to see your progress." Lucifer said, "There is no need for reports, I can trust you to train her well."

Crowley nodded and bowed as Hell's King left, closing and locking the door quietly before turning to Kathy with apologetic eyes.

"Don't say you're sorry…" Kathy whispered, "I know you are."

Crowley took her hand and led her to the dark purple sofa, sitting her on it and kissing her lips tenderly.

"If…if we ever make love, Kathy…" He said softly, "It won't be like last night."

"You need to say: 'When we make love'," Kathy corrected him, "I know it won't be like last night."

Crowley held the girl close and kissed her again, pulling her into an embrace.

_

* * *

Alastair tore Kathy's stomach open, pulling out bits of her intestine one by one and putting each bit in his mouth, chewing it and then kissing her, using his tongue to drop some of the guts onto her tongue and making her swallow. Kathy struggled against the demon and spat out the intestine, feeling pain shoot through her as he slit her throat. _

"Kathy!"

Kathy shot up from the bed and looked at Crowley with terrified eyes, realising where she was and sighing with relief before lying back on the pillows, leaning into the touch as the demon stroked her hair and face to soothe her, dabbing the sweat away with a damp washcloth.

"Are you alright, darling?" Crowley asked, Kathy nodding in response and kissing his lips.

She pressed against him and he held her tight, kissing her temple to calm her. Breaking the embrace, Kathy sat up properly and smiled, snuggling up to Crowley and sighing against him.

"Good morning, Crowley."

"Good morning, Kathy."

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This chapter's a little shorter but I think it suited it to leave it where I did. Sexiness coming up, enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Six- **

Crowley watched uncomfortably as Kathy washed the dishes, humming and swaying on the spot as she did. She was wearing a dark pink dress today, the fabric swishing around her knees gently as she swayed.

"Darling…?" He asked, moving towards the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, honey." Kathy replied, "Washing the dishes, you know…as you do when you've eaten and dirtied the plates."

She finished and dried her hands, turning and moving towards the demon.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking in his sad look.

Crowley didn't answer and she grimaced, kissing his lips and pulling him into a hug. She stroked her fingers through his hair soothingly and felt him hold her tighter. Something took over the demon then, an urge he couldn't suppress, and he kissed her cheek, then her neck and her shoulder, feeling her press closer to him and hold him tighter. His hand slid down her back and cupped her backside, smiling as she sighed gently.

"I want you…" He whispered, biting her neck gently, "Right now…"

"Then take me…" She replied, "Take me and make me yours…the right way…"

Crowley pulled back and kissed her lips tenderly, feeling her kiss back and shiver in his arms. They began to walk towards the bedroom, Crowley lifting her up and carrying her in, locking the door with a wave of his hand. Kathy lay back against the pillows and Crowley climbed above her, kissing her lips deeply and passionately. Their lips moved slowly and their tongues entwined, Kathy smiling into the kiss, beaming and letting out a gentle sigh when Crowley kissed her neck, moving his lips around the soft flesh. Kathy's fingers were in the demon's hair again and she rocked her body against his, Crowley running a gentle hand up her bare leg, skin like silk. He smiled against her neck as he felt her thigh twitch when he moved his hand higher. He caressed her thigh, kissing her lips and sitting back to unfasten his shirt and pull it off. Kathy's hands ran over his torso, leaning up and kissing his chest and shoulders. She kissed his neck and up to his lips, feeling him unzip her dress as she pulled it off, Crowley unbuckling his belt. She really was beautiful; he'd never had the time to take her in last time they were so intimate. They shared more deep, heated kisses as the demon clicked his fingers, leaving them both in their underwear. Their lower bodies rocked together as they held and kissed each other, Crowley never believing he'd fall for anyone, let alone a Winchester. The demon kissed her chest and shoulders, hearing a soft moan in response.

"Crowley…" Kathy moaned, the demon smiling and kissing the flesh again, "Oh God…"

"Is that good, darling?" He asked, watching as Kathy licked her lips and shivered.

"Oh yes…" She breathed, gasping as Crowley's hand slid lower into her underwear.

She blushed at the intimacy of the touch but when Crowley began to move his fingers in circles she moaned again.

"Yes…oh God, yes!"

The demon grinned at how sensitive Kathy was. He like sensitive girls, they were sexier to him somehow. Every touch was sending shivers through Kathy and she could feel her body growing hot, arching from the silk sheets beneath them as he pushed a finger inside her. Kathy moaned softly, and moved against his fingers, Crowley kissing her lips tenderly before pulling his hand out and clicking his fingers to leave them naked. Kathy kissed Crowley again, reaching down and taking the demon in hand, finding he was already prepared with protection. She brought him closer and Crowley entered her, Kathy laying back on the pillows and letting out a sigh and soft moan. Their eyes opened and met in a tender gaze, Crowley laying flush upon Kathy before pressing their foreheads together. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as the demon moved, Kathy moving back against him and holding him to her.

"Oh God…" She breathed, moaning again as Crowley's hips moved against hers.

The demon took Kathy's hand in his own and linked their fingers, kissing her again before hoisting her into his lap, moving to meet her hips as they rocked to bliss. They held each other close and shivered as they moved, moaning and breathing heavily as the pleasure built between them. They were sweating, bodies glistening in the glow of the dim light, trembling as they drew closer to climax. Kathy found herself on her back again and Crowley looked deep into her eyes, Kathy cupping his face in delicate hands as the demon slowed their movements, both sharing sweet, tender kisses before being broken by Kathy's groans of pleasure.

"Crowley…" She breathed, eyes closed and face painted with a pleasurable grimace, "M'gonna come…"

Crowley smiled and pressed their foreheads together, kissing her lips as he wound his arms around her, settling right upon her as he continued to move slowly.

"Don't hold back," He whispered, "Come for me, darling."

Kathy moaned and Crowley did one deep thrust, the young woman letting out a loud cry, moans coming out with breaths in short, sharp, high pitched bursts as she tensed, Crowley moaning loudly as he thrust through his orgasm, stopping and settling above her. Kathy was still moaning softly as she came down from her high, their lips meeting in a heated kiss before they settled.

* * *

The couple lay in the darkness that night, Kathy still naked in Crowley's arms, both of them wrapped in the silk bed sheets.

"Crowley…?"

"Yes, Kathy?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Seven- **

Kathy didn't understand what was happening to her. She craved her demon, no matter what she did or whatever time of the day it was. The slightest thing brought back memories of their night together and it would make her knees quiver at the thought of his lips on her skin, fingers snaking up her body, the way he moved inside of her, his arms holding her close, that voice like liquid silk drifting through her ears…all of it just sent her crazy.

Her demon walked through the chamber doors, Kathy already standing on shaking legs as she stared at him. Crowley noticed her hair was messy and her breathing was ragged as she looked at him.

"Kathy?" He asked, taking in her heavy breathing.

With both a whisper and a scream, Kathy answered him.

"Take me."

* * *

Kathy moaned as Crowley thrust deeply into her, shivering as the demon pulled her up so she was in his lap with her back to him.

"Oh, Crowley!" She gasped, her body shining as it was coated in a thin layer of sweat that reflected in the light of the candles that surrounded them, "Mmm…"

Crowley bit his lip and reached a hand down, rubbing circles on that sensitive button that unleashed cries of pleasure from Kathy's lips. She ended up on her front again, Crowley thrusting hard and deep into her as she shivered beneath him.

"I love you…" He whispered as he leaned down, biting her ear lobe gently.

"Love you too…" Kathy replied weakly, knowing she was near to climax, "Oh…my…God…"

Heavy breathing and moans filled the air as the couple moved closer to bliss, Crowley pulling out and rolling her over.

"I want to see you…" He breathed, entering her again, "I want to see you when you come…"

Their movements suddenly went from hot and dirty to slow and sensual, Crowley seeing tears in Kathy's eyes as he lay upon her, moving slowly and gently. The couple rocked languidly, Kathy resting her head against Crowley's when he lay flush upon her.

"Hold me…" She whispered, "Please…"

Crowley did and they stopped for a moment just to savour each other. Kathy needed the break in all honesty. She was shaking, heels resting in the creases of Crowley's knees because she couldn't keep her legs steady, arms wound around him as she felt like she was about to faint. A gentle movement was made again and Kathy moaned softly, keeping the demon held close as they made languid love in their candlelit room. Crowley's senses began to kick in and he stopped, going to pull away.

"Don't leave me." Kathy whispered, looking at the demon with pleading eyes.

"I have to…" Crowley breathed, Kathy grabbing his wrist and protesting, "Don't. Make. Me. Rape. You."

"Was that a threat?" Kathy asked with fear.

"No," Crowley breathed, "But if I don't leave you and deal with whoever's approaching our door, it will be a promise."

Kathy nodded and Crowley left, clicking his fingers and leaving them dressed. She'd been so close too and now they had to stop. The knocking at the apartment door made both Crowley and Kathy more nervous than they'd been in a long time.

-TBC-

* * *

**Only short, but there's a cliffy. Thanks for reading so far! xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Eight- **

"Just go to the sink and wash some dishes…" Crowley breathed, kissing Kathy gently, "Go…"

Kathy moved to the sink and shivered as a slimy female voice drifted through the now open door.

"Crowley."

"Lilith."

Kathy closed her eyes and sighed, continuing to wash up. Lilith headed inside and Crowley clicked his fingers as he closed the door, Kathy gasping as she felt soreness on her face. She knew what he'd done, giving her marks to make her look like she'd been beaten regularly. Lovely.

"Let's see her then." Lilith laughed, Kathy turning to see the demon pressed against Crowley, his arm around her as they stood staring, "Oh, Crowley…"

Lilith moved closer to Kathy and the young woman shivered, looking to Crowley with fear when Lilith moved and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I didn't get a good look the other night, but she's gorgeous…look at the cuts and bruises…the scars! Oh, Crowley!" Lilith breathed, "I want her! Can I have her?"

"She's mine under Lucifer's orders." Crowley said with a soft smirk, "Sorry, Lilith. You'll have to keep your hands off this one."

Lilith pulled away and sighed, kissing Crowley's lips deeply before pressing herself to him.

"When will you be back on the crossroads?" Lilith asked, "The others miss you."

"When she gets used to doing as I tell her rather than disobeying." Crowley said, nodding at Kathy.

Kathy turned and went back to the sink, pretending not to hear the apparently pleasurable kisses shared between Lilith and Crowley as the female demon left. There were tears pricking her eyes and she slammed one of the plates in the sink, the pot smashing loudly. Crowley sighed and locked the chamber door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, moving towards Kathy and turning her to face him, seeing she'd cut her hand, "Let me…"

Kathy slapped him around the face with her uncut right hand and pushed him away, Crowley wincing at the tears in her eyes as she walked away to the bedroom she was supposed to be sleeping in, completely defeated. The demon could understand the reaction. He'd just stood there with his arms around Lilith, kissed her face off and even let her run her disgusting hands over Kathy. He moved towards the bedroom door, pushing it open and moving inside to hear Kathy's sobs.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered, Crowley sighing and sitting on the bed beside her, "I thought…I…"

"I do love you." Crowley breathed, "I do…but you've got to understand that when there's someone else here I have to be the demon they all know and expect me to be."

Kathy turned her head into the pillows, the dark, dull room welcoming to her as that was how she felt inside. Dark, broken and unwanted.

"Lilith's a whore who's obsessed with having someone's hands on her or her hands on someone else. That's why Lucifer likes her so much; he gets to have his way with her whenever he wants." Crowley explained, "I just…I don't want to die because if I do it'll leave you here at the mercy of whoever you get landed with and you won't be treated the way I treat you when we're alone. I couldn't bear to have that happen to you."

Kathy looked back at the demon and sat up slowly, pressing against his shoulder as he healed the markings on her face and then the cut on her hand.

"I do love you."

"I love you too, Crowley."

The demon led Kathy out of the slave bedroom to his own, locking the door and leading her to the bed.

"Where were we?" he asked, Kathy leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Crowley kissed back and clicked his fingers, leaving them naked and back in the position they were before their interruption. He moved slowly, Kathy moaning and closing her eyes as a tear fell from them. Crowley kissed her lips tenderly, winding his arms around her and holding her close. The gesture made Kathy's heart warm and she sighed, rocking her hips languidly against her demon's. Crowley was _her _demon. He was proving it with each movement, each tender kiss and each caress as they made love. Crowley's lips met Kathy's neck, the young woman throwing her head back and gasping as Crowley began to thrust deeper, her right hand in the demon's hair as she gripped it with pleasure, her left hand gripping his shoulder tight enough to leave bruising. Her moans were quiet but delicious. She let out whimpers of pleasure and shivered beneath the demon, both their bodies sweating as they moved closer to climax.

"I love you, darling." Crowley breathed, kissing Kathy's lips and looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Kathy replied, grimacing and closing her eyes, biting her lip through pleasure as she turned her head into the pillows.

The demon took the chance to lick and nip at her neck, biting gently on her ear lobe as she moaned, breathing out a shaky sigh with it. The demon smiled as he saw her face begin to flush, knowing how close they both were. What he loved about watching Kathy's face when she climaxed was the expression. Her face showed her fear, then her uncertainty and then the utter pleasure, which was now happening right before his eyes. Her brow locked in a tight grimace as she breathed in short, sharp bursts, letting out a high pitched moan as she rode through her orgasm. Crowley came too, taking Kathy in his arms and hushing her as she broke into tears.

"I love you so much." She whispered, burying her face in the demon's neck.

"I love you too, Kathy." Crowley replied, "I love you too."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon xxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is full of sexy-times! ENJOY! xxxx

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Nine- **

Kathy awoke to the feeling of soft, warm lips against her bare shoulder, gentle kisses being pressed to her skin, beckoning her from her dreams. She leaned into the contact and smiled, humming with appreciation. She felt the pads of fingertips ghosting down her flesh softly, the hand they were attached to winding around her front, skimming down her stomach. She sighed, moaning softly as two slender fingers entered her body. Out of instinct, Kathy lifted and hooked her right leg over the hip and thigh of the person behind her. She reached behind her, up to her demon lover's face and her fingers stroked against the soft skin of his face. She rolled onto her back and looked deep into her demon's eyes, both of them sharing a gentle kiss.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning, darling."

* * *

Kathy giggled as she pinned Crowley's wrists to the mattress. He could've just pushed her off of him with strength like his, but he didn't want to. He was happy to hear her little giggles and soft laughs as they had a wrestling match/love-making session in bed. Kathy leaned down, nuzzling noses with her demon before kissing him passionately, gasping as he thrust upward.

"Oh God…" She said with a shiver, "Stop cheating, you bad boy!"

"Sorry…" Crowley laughed, "I am a demon you know; we're all cheating bastards in our own way."

With that, he flipped Kathy over and pinned her down, ravaging her neck and chest with hot, wet kisses. She closed her eyes and sighed, laughing as Crowley bit her neck.

"God, you're fucking sexy…" She growled seductively, throwing her head back as Crowley kissed down her body and back up to her lips.

"The same can be said about you." He replied, "You gorgeous girl."

"Oh, Crowley, how you flatter me!" Kathy laughed, "Love you."

"Love you too." Crowley replied, kissing her tenderly and thrusting slowly, smiling as Kathy's smile faded, her eyes rolling and closing as she moaned.

"Love me now." She whispered, opening her eyes, cupping the demon's face in both hands and pulling him down into a tender kiss, "Show me you love me…"

Crowley lay right down on Kathy, cupping her cheek before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Even in this darkness…" Kathy breathed, "This madness…being with you is what keeps me alive…what keeps me going…"

Crowley kissed her lips again and thrust languidly just the once, letting Kathy continue expressing her feelings.

"This place is wrong…it's cruel, it's poisonous, it's evil…" She whispered, looking up into her demon's eyes as tears filled her own, "But you're my saving Grace."

Her lip trembled and Crowley grimaced, kissing her tenderly and stroking her face with gentle fingers.

"Kathy…don't cry…" He whispered, "Please…"

Kathy looked up and closed her eyes as Crowley kissed her again, hot tears spilling from them as she grimaced. The demon began to move slowly inside his lover and he cradled her close, thrusting that little bit faster and hearing her moans grow louder. He thrust and suddenly Kathy arched from the mattress, pressing against him and letting out a high pitched whimper, breathing ragged as he stopped moving. She pulled back and looked at him, a look of awe on her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"What was that?" She asked, "Did you just…?"

Crowley moved again and got the same reaction. Kathy bit her lip and giggled, blushing as she realised that Crowley had found that spot inside her that she just knew would have her writhing in pleasure in no time. Crowley continued to thrust, pulling Kathy close and hearing her moan into his neck, groans and whimpers of pleasure escaping her full lips. Her nails dug into the flesh of the demon's back and she fell back against the pillows, arching upward and gripping the pillows.

"Oh…God…" She cried, her face flushing as she kept her eyes tightly shut, burying her face in the pillows as she screamed, Crowley coming just from the sounds she was making.

"Fuck…" He breathed, biting her neck gently, "Oh, darling…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

Kathy was nestled between Crowley's legs as she became engrossed in a Jane Austen novel. She's always loved _Pride and Prejudice_ and she was getting to the part where Mr. Darcy climbs out of the water and his shirt is stuck to his chest. She'd seen the movie and loved that part, and when she imagined Crowley like that she blushed and went into a fit of girly giggles. Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked at her, Kathy turning and straddling his waist.

"Could you do something for me?" She asked, Crowley nodding in response before she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I want you to surprise me one day by coming out of the hot tub in soaking wet clothes and letting me strip you and make love to you…can you do that?"

Crowley nodded and chuckled.

"We haven't used that hot tub yet."

Yes, Crowley had a hot tub which was in the middle of his library of all the places. It glowed with red light which just made it so much sexier, and he couldn't wait for the first time he and Kathy made love in it.

The young woman had no idea the following week that Crowley would fulfil her fantasy.

* * *

Kathy moved through the chamber, long light pink dress flowing around her as she wandered around looking for her lover.

"Crowley?" She asked, seeing a red light coming from the library.

Pushing the door open, she heard bubbling and then saw the hot tub in full motion, Crowley emerging from it in a white shirt and his black dress pants, completely soaked. She put her hands to her face and gasped, smiling beautifully as she saw her lover before her.

"Oh my God…" She breathed.

"Did I not do it right?" Crowley asked, "I read that part over and over again…"

Kathy ran forward and kissed his lips passionately, pressing herself and welcoming the wetness of his clothes. She began to unbutton his shirt, feeling the drenched skin beneath it, licking one of the droplets of water from his neck. Crowley held her close and unzipped her dress at the back, smiling as it fell to reveal her in her underwear.

Soon they were in the water, both naked as Kathy straddled her lover's lap, gasping as they became connected. She bit her lip and pressed herself to her lover, breath hitching as he kissed her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Fuck…" She gasped, "Oh fuck…fuck, Crowley…"

The demon began to thrust and Kathy became completely submissive, rocking against him the best she could before she was unable to move.

"Fuck me…" She breathed, "Oh God…"

Crowley moved inside her, growling as he came whereas she breathed in short bursts, gripping him tight.

When they were together they forgot about Hell; they just thought of one another and their love that was blossoming between them. Crowley realised as they came down from their high, that he just couldn't live without Kathy Winchester.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Ten- **

Crowley took a deep breath and closed his eyes, turning and kicking Kathy so hard she hit the bottom of that small flight of stairs without hitting a single one on the way down. She rolled around on the floor in agony, screaming when Crowley ragged her by her hair and threw her into the kitchen. The demon looked to Alastair, grinning as Kathy lay in pain on the floor. It was all that façade of course, and he wished the others would leave them be, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"She's a disobedient girl, this one isn't she?" Alastair laughed, Crowley chuckling in response.

"I keep her in line." He said, "Get up."

Kathy tried so hard to get up but she couldn't, the pain was too much. The next thing Crowley did made him hate himself so much. He moved towards her and grabbed her hair, hauling her to her feet and pushing her against the counter. Something inside him made him afraid that he was enjoying this, and Kathy was scared her lover enjoyed beating her too. He pressed against her, growling a threat into her ear before turning back to Alastair.

"Lilith's doing a good job so far." He said, "Just thought I'd let you know she's broken the sixteenth seal. We're getting closer, Crowley. Our time's drawing nearer."

Crowley smirked and Alastair left, closing the door behind him. Crowley locked the door and spun as he heard coughing, seeing Kathy coughing blood up onto the floor.

"Oh God…" He breathed, moving forward and lifting her up, healing her gently and holding her close, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Don't apologise," Kathy breathed, "It's okay…"

The demon cradled her close on the floor, kissing her lips tenderly and stroking her hair. He pressed their heads together and sighed, fingers lightly caressing the soft skin of her face.

"I love you so much." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you too, honey." She whispered back, turning his head so they were looking at one another, kissing his lips tenderly.

* * *

Kathy climbed out of the bath, drying her body off and slipping on a dark red dress, crossing the bedroom she shared with Crowley and heading out into the main area of the chamber. She gasped when she was met with the room bathed in candlelight, a table set with a meal ready to be eaten resting on it, Crowley standing in all black as usual.

"Hello, darling."

"Crowley?" Kathy breathed, "You did this?"

Crowley smiled and held out his hand, Kathy taking it and kissing his lips tenderly before allowing him to sit her at the table. They enjoyed their meal in companionable silence, sharing looks as soft music played through the room. That's how they communicated through that time; barely a word spoken via their lips, but many by their eyes. At the end of the meal, Crowley clicked his fingers and the pots were cleaned and put away, the demon holding his hand out to Kathy who took it and let him lead her to the middle of the room where he pulled her into his arms, the pair of them moving in a slow dance. The young woman rested her head on her demon's shoulder, smiling softly as he kept her held to him. They shared sweet, tender kisses through that dance, soft caresses and touches, preparing them for the loving night they had ahead of them.

Crowley looked towards the bedroom and Kathy bit her lip, beautiful green eyes hidden behind fluttering eyelashes. Crowley clicked his fingers and the room went dark, the music and candles now in their room. The open door shone a path of light for them, leading them to their haven for the night.

"I love you." Crowley whispered, leading Kathy to the bedroom and locking the door.

Kathy twirled into his arms and pressed against him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you." She whispered back, smiling as Crowley kissed her back.

* * *

The fire in the bedroom was aglow, Crowley sat by it with Kathy in between his legs, pressing against him as his hands slid up her front to cup her breasts and massage them as the front of her dress lay around her waist. The demon kissed her neck and shoulders, feeling that very part of him he never wanted to show begin to come through. His eyes turned black and Kathy caught a glimpse, gasping and moving away from him slightly. He turned his eyes back again and bowed his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

Kathy grimaced and turned fully, pressing against him and kissing him deeply, passionately and lovingly. Crowley kissed back, and held her tightly, laying her on the rug by the fire gently and kissing her lips. Pulling her dress and underwear completely off, he kissed down Kathy's body, moving closer to the place his lover was desperate to feel his lips. And that's when she felt it, the pleasure running through her body as her hands found the demon's hair. To make it even sexier, Crowley hooked her legs over his shoulders, feeling her rubbing her foot slowly and gently up and down his muscular back that was now beginning to glisten with sweat.

He worked her with his tongue, Kathy letting out a moan as she tried to keep herself still. He kissed back up her body and met her lips in a gentle kiss, tongues entwining while Kathy moaned at her own taste. Crowley smiled into their kiss, pressing against her and rolling her over, kissing and licking her neck as he pushed his fingers inside her. Her smirked against her neck as he felt her thighs trembling, looking down as she pushed against his wrist.

"My turn…" She whispered, Crowley clicking his clothes away before his eyes slid shut as he felt wet heat envelope him.

His fingers found Kathy's hair, gripping it as she worked wonders with her mouth. She pulled off and kissed up his body, meeting his lips in a fiery kiss as he pushed her back onto the rug, pressing against her entering her slowly. Kathy cried out as she felt her demon fill her body, sitting up and winding her arms around him. Crowley held her back and lay down flush against each other as he began to move a little faster than usual. Kathy didn't mind though, she was just happy to lay in his arms, to hold him and to make love with him. Their lips met in a deep kiss as they made love by the firelight, Kathy winding her legs around the demon's waist to push him deeper into her.

They rolled over, Kathy rocking against Crowley and throwing her head back with pleasure. She lay flush upon on her lover, feeling both him and herself trembling as they became intensely connected with each other, in mind, body, heart and soul. Their moans were quiet this time, breathing heavy and movements languid as they made passionate love on the floor of their bedroom. Crowley felt Kathy's entire body tense, her thighs twitching against his own as she entered orgasm.

"C-Crowley…" Kathy breathed, whimpering and gripping her lover tightly, "Love you…"

"Love you too." Crowley whispered, thrusting through his orgasm and burying his face in Kathy's shoulder.

Kathy was content to remain on top of Crowley, the demon then slowly rolling them over and covering them with a silk sheet before pulling out of Kathy and lying on his stomach, clicking his fingers and turning the rug into a soft mattress. He pulled his lover close, kissing her lips tenderly and stroking her face and head soothingly until she fell asleep.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Love Within the Flames **

**-Eleven- **

Crowley wasn't home. He was meeting with the demons who worked for him, giving them their instructions over the next few months. He'd decided he wanted more time off to train his slave well, and Kathy was grateful for that. She spotted a beautiful black piano in his study and she couldn't resist. She'd played piano when she was alive and she loved it too. Edging towards it slowly, she lifted the lid and sat down and began to play her favourite song, _Wild Horses. _Unbeknownst to her, Crowley had arrived home as she began to play.

"_Childhood living is easy to do…  
The things that you wanted, I bought them for you…  
Graceless lady, you know who I am.  
You know I can't let you just slide through my hands."_

Crowley smiled to himself, letting the beautiful sound of her voice drift into his ears. Damn, she was good on a piano. If he knew she played he would've shown her his baby sooner.

"_Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away.  
Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away." _

He moved closer to Kathy and sat by her side, joining in the playing further up the keys, Kathy about to stop until Crowley shook his head, a small smile spreading across her lips as she continued to play.

"_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,  
But now you've decided to show me the same.  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind…"  
_

Crowley's eyes slid shut as Kathy sang the last two lines, the notes she was reaching sending shockwaves through his body. He moved an arm around her so he was playing high and low notes, Kathy smiling as she ended up sitting between his legs.

"_Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away.  
Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away." _

She pressed back against her demon's broad chest, sighing dreamily as she played the last verse with her right hand, Crowley playing an octave higher.

"_I know I've dreamt you a sin and a lie.  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time.  
Faith has been broken and tears must be cried,  
So let's do some living after we die."_

There was sadness in the final verse Crowley found, sadness that wavered in Kathy's voice that cut deep into her heart. That last verse was about them and what she'd been through before she died and came down here to this place.

"_Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away.  
Wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away." _

Ending the song, Crowley wound his arms around his lover's front and she turned her head, stroking his cheek with delicate fingers before pulling him into a kiss.

"That was beautiful, darling." He told her, linking their fingers as she kissed him deeply again.

The demon started tickling Kathy's stomach and she started to laugh, wriggling out of his embrace and running away. Crowley got up and chased her, laughing as she rolled under the piano.

"I'll come under there!" He told her, swallowing thickly when she spread her legs a little.

"That's what I'm hoping for…"

"You're serious?" He asked, "Under the piano?"

"Come on, gorgeous…" She breathed, "I want you."

Crowley grinned and got on his hands and knees, crawling under the piano and kicking his shoes off before kissing her lips gently. Kathy kissed Crowley back feverishly, the demon understanding that perhaps tonight she'd like it rough rather than sensual. Kathy ripped Crowley's shirt open, pushing it from his shoulders. Being careful not to hit the piano above him, Crowley pulled the shirt off and grabbed the bottom of Kathy's dress, pushing it up her body and over her head.

"Not fair!" She laughed playfully, "You've got more clothes on than me!"

Crowley sighed and clicked his fingers, ridding himself of his black dress pants and socks, leaving him in his boxers so they were equal. Kathy beamed at him and they kissed again, her demon pinning her hands above her head and kissing every inch of bare skin, even her underarms and down her sides, each rib earning a gentle kiss before Kathy moaned at the feeling of a tongue dipping into her belly button. She laughed and squirmed.

"Crowley, you're gross…" She giggled, seeing her demon look up at her and wink.

"Maybe…but you love it."

Kathy lay back against the floor, laughing and moving her slender fingers to Crowley's short hair as he kissed around her stomach again.

"You're so bad…"

Crowley grinned and kissed back up her body, meeting her lips before pulling back as she unhooked and removed her bra, her lover kissing her lips again and then kissing her breasts, Kathy's body trembling against rug beneath the piano. She was grateful that the piano sat on a piece of carpet because she didn't want to have to lay on cold marble to make love with her demon.

Before long, the two of them were naked, moving together under the piano. Their eyes met as Crowley thrust slowly, Kathy gasping and arching her neck slightly as they made love. Soft smiles were exchanged, Crowley pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling noses with her, tongues entwining before being hidden and covered by lips meeting in gentle touches. Kathy moved her hips against her demon's kissing his lips and resting her left hand around his right shoulder, her right hand caressing his left side. They stopped for a moment to kiss before Crowley moved again.

They were close to climax. They could feel it. The heat simmered in their abdomens, sweat shining on their bodies as they moved slowly, both trembling as they drew ever closer to bliss. Not so long after, both of them tensed as they entered orgasm, sharing small, soft, tender kisses as they breathed, moaned and shivered through their high. When they were recovering, the kisses deepened a little, Crowley turning his head and resting it on Kathy's chest as he regained his strength.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

* * *

That night, Crowley entered the room to see Kathy lying on her back, looking away from the door and towards the wall opposite. He clicked his fingers and lit the fire, attracting Kathy's attention.

"What were you thinking about, my love?" Crowley asked as he slid into bed beside her, clad in his underwear and nothing else.

"You." Kathy replied with a gentle smile, "Always you."

Crowley smiled back and kissed her lips, welcoming her into his embrace.

This love that Kathy showed him, the affection and care that she showered him with, he could easily live with. The fun secrecy of the affair and the luscious love making sessions he could also easily live with. He hoped and he prayed that he'd be able to keep her forever.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Wow, it's been ages since I updated this, but at the request of a reviewer on my story _Family Matters_, I have updated for their birthday, which happens to have been this month.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE MONTH, CHRISTIAN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Love Within the Flames **

**-Twelve- **

Kathy's eyes were heavy. Tearful, bloodshot, reddened and heavy.

"It'll be alright." Crowley told her, "It really will, darling."

"You can't guarantee that." Kathy replied, a tear falling down her face, "I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want to lose...I don't even want it in here..."

The demon gently took her hand and led her into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and getting her to join him. She resisted and stayed standing, covering her eyes with her other hand as she began to sob even more.

"Come on." He said quietly, watching her shake her head, "Come on, Kathy."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her tenderly, moving back against the pillows and letting her rest in between his legs as he lay her back in his arms and held her to his body. She felt limp and near lifeless in his arms as she just turned her head and buried her face in his chest, sobbing her heart out. This wasn't supposed to happen, although Crowley had the perfect excuse for it.

"I'll look after you." He said, "We'll look after it together."

"I don't want it coming into this life." Kathy sobbed, "I want rid of it, Crowley!"

Crowley's heart stopped for a moment at the words and he held her tighter, pressing gentle kisses to her head and the hand which had a vice grip on his own. He continued to stroke it soothingly keeping her held close as he tried to get some sense into her head. She was so shocked and so confused by what she'd just found out, and it was so hard to take in for her, but she had to understand what she was saying.

"This is a baby we're talking about." He whispered, "You've always wanted to be a mother, and I know that Hell is the worst place to bring a baby to, but there's nothing to stop us taking care of him or her. I won't let the demons hurt him or her, I won't let anything happen to him or her, I promise."

Kathy rested against him and sobbed softly, curling right into him and clutching him like her world was ending. She sighed as his arms held her tighter, and her heart broke when she heard him speak next.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, "I shouldn't have pressured you into it...I should've worn protection too."

"Don't be sorry." Kathy sniffled, "Takes two to tango, right?"

Crowley smiled and kissed her again, settling still with her as he rocked her gently. He'd have to say that he'd 'put her in her place' and this had happened because of it. He wanted to protect the baby so badly, and he knew that if Lucifer knew about it, the baby could be at risk. Although, maybe his good impression on the big boss could secure a safe future for the baby. If Crowley made a promise which of course he wouldn't keep...The question was whether or not Kathy would agree to that, considering her state of mind at that moment. He wanted to ask her for permission to make the fake promise, but not until she'd calmed down.

"Don't be scared, my love." He told her, "I'm here, and I always will be for both you and the baby."

"I don't want to bring it up in a place like this!" Kathy cried, getting up and standing away from the bed, "I want you to get rid of it!"

She was panicking now, clearly in no fit state to make any rational decisions on choices. Crowley wasn't about to destroy the life growing inside her when she hadn't actually taken out the time to think about everything and anything to do with this baby. Her baby. _Their _baby.

"Kathy, I will not, and I mean this, I will _not _touch that child until we've sat, talked and thought long and hard, because you aren't in any state to think right now." He told her sternly, going over to her and rubbing her arms, shoulders and back to try and soothe her, "Go and take a bath, think about things, and I'll bring you a drink."

Crowley made a mental note to find out how much caffeine was safe during pregnancy. Once he'd broken the news to Lucifer, he'd have to find some baby books or something. Maybe he should give her some water for now, just until he knew what was safe. He got her a glass of flavoured water, deciding on raspberry. He knew how much she loved raspberries. He put a straw in it and then produced a bunch of flowers, trying to make her feel better in anyway possible. He went into the bathroom and found her in tears in the large bathtub, which made him feel awful.

"Here, sweetheart." He said softly, "You'll make an amazing mother."

He gave her the drink and sat beside the bath, stroking her hair gently. He knew how much she wanted to be a mother, and now that she had the chance, he couldn't believe she was going to give it up so easily. She smiled softly, allowing him to brush her tears away.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For the drink and the compliment. You'll make an awesome dad. You're already an awesome boyfriend."

"Thanks, darling." He replied, kissing her tenderly, "Love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, "Maybe...Maybe having a baby won't be so bad, huh?"

"No, it won't." Crowley replied, "And I might be able to get protection for him or her. We'll be able to keep our baby, if I promise to Lucifer while lying through my back teeth that I'll bring him or her up to be the best demon ever born."

"He'll know you're lying, surely..." Kathy breathed, Crowley shaking his head and winking at her.

"I'm convincing." He said, kissing her lovingly as she held onto him, "I'll go see him. Enjoy your bath."

"C-Crowley, what if he says no?" Kathy called, watching her lover shake his head.

"He won't."

Kathy could just hope and pray that he was right.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Crowley makes a deal with a young woman who dies quicker than anticipated, and he ends up having to save her from the rack and taking her to his chambers in Hell where they end up unexpectedly falling in love. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N (PLEASE READ): **11 days without updates? I'm so sorry...I really am. I can't seem to find the energy to write as often any more as I used to. I do plan on updating "The Paths We Tread: Facing Our Truth" and "We Will Not Fall" in the very near future, possibly as soon as the weekend.

Also the first clear out of fanfics is happening at the end of the month so either answer the poll, review a fic that you want to be saved or PM me. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Love Within the Flames **

**-Thirteen- **

"Lucifer is fine with it." Crowley said as he closed the door to the chamber, "He says as long as I raise the child in the right manner...meaning to be a demon like his or her daddy, there won't be a problem."

"So...?" Kathy asked, wide eyed as she lay weary on the couch, "You're going to raise it as a demon?"

"I told you before." Crowley said softly as he settled beside her on the sofa, "I've made a 'promise'."

He air quoted, earning a giggle from Kathy who sat up to kiss him. They shared tender, loving kiss and he rubbed her back gently as she settled against him. The thought of her birthing his child was one that made him smile and as they embraced, they remained silent for a long time before a knock on the door startled them and forced them apart.

"Go to the slave room." Crowley whispered, "Quickly."

Kathy hurried to the darkened room and waited on the bed as Crowley answered the door to Lucifer who entered the chamber with a dark smile. Crowley knew what he was there for and he didn't like it very much at all. He feared for Kathy and the baby, and every inch of him fought the terror he was beginning to feel, because any sign of it and the game would be up before it even started.

"Where's the mother to be?" He asked, following Crowley who led him to the room that held his lover...The mother of his baby.

"Winchester. Get up." The King of the Crossroads ordered, entering the room to find Kathy sat on the bed waiting for him, "Lucifer is here to examine you. And the child."

It killed Crowley inside when Kathy suddenly grew frightened, because he didn't think the examination would happen so soon. She stood as ordered, but backed away from Lucifer as he drew closer and Crowley ran a hand over his face as she struggled under the Devil's hold. The thought of Lucifer touching her like that made him feel sick, and as the Devil stuck his hand on her stomach the most evil of smiles crossed his face. It was something almost theatrical, his lips curled up into a twisted sneer while his teeth bore through, eyebrows arched and eyes wild and almost black with delight. Crowley held his breath, battling against every urge he had to go and kill the evil bastard.

"This one can be humanised." He said with a sadistic chuckle, "Ah, I can make excellent use of a Winchester child."

Horror and dread filled the bodies of both Crowley and Kathy at those words and Lucifer left the chamber, while Crowley turned and found a frightened Kathy approaching him with tears streaming down her face. He took her hand and guided her into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder and her hand over his heart before he took the cold limb into his hand and began to tenderly stroke it.

"Come on." He whispered as he felt her tiredly rest her body weight against him, "Bed for you, my darling."

"No..." She whimpered, her tears sliding down her pale cheeks, "Please...I need to..."

"Bed." He said, softly but firmly, trying to be gentle while showing her he was concerned and he knew best for her at that moment, "I'll stay with you."

They entered the bed chamber, and Crowley helped Kathy into her nightdress since she was still frightened by what had just happened, and he got her tucked under the now thick cotton covers that she'd requested. He wanted to make her happy, so he did as she asked. He got her settled comfortably, and headed to get her another glass of water.

"The baby will actually be safer as a human child. We can protect him or her more easily on earth that way." He said softly, closing the bedroom door and stripping down to his underwear "Things will be fine, love. I promise I'll look after you. And our baby."

When Kathy eventually settled against the thick pillows, she relaxed as Crowley began to rub her shoulders and then stroke her hair gently. He climbed into bed beside her, both of them resting on their left sides while he began to kiss the back of her neck, moving her hair over her shoulder. His beautiful girl sighed, reaching around her body to take his hand in her own. She was safe now. Safe and cared for, and she'd never felt happier. Now she had a baby coming things would change a lot between her and Crowley. Her body was screaming for sleep, and her weary heart beat slowly in her chest. Crowley let out a deep breath as he kissed her cheek, wrapping himself around her.

"We'll be okay, Kathy." He promised, "We'll be okay."

"Thank you." The young woman whispered, "For everything."

* * *

The following morning, Crowley was disturbed by Kathy vomiting violently in the bathroom. His instinct was to go to her, but the loud rapping on the chamber door disturbed him. As he dressed himself, he went to the door, finding Alistair and Lilith standing outside.

"Where is she?" Alistair asked with a grin, "Your dog. Where is she?"

"Why do you want to know?" Crowley asked, glaring at the other demons.

Lilith's cold, cruel eyes crinkled at the corners as she let out a smile, and she went to push her way past Crowley but with a quick whistle, vicious snapping and snarling started which made the intruding demons back off immediately. It was a known fact that Crowley had the biggest and deadliest hellhounds out of every demon downstairs. It was a known fact that the dogs he had were not ones to try and get past.

"Congratulations, daddy-o." Alistair sneered, "She's got your demonic bun in the oven, huh?"

"What of it?" Crowley asked, getting impatient with the two.

"Oh, Lucifer's all over it." Lilith snarled, "More so than breaking out of here...Now I'm going to die for his freedom. Neither you or your bitch can jeopardise what we've worked so hard for. That baby needs to die."

Crowley bit back anger and smirked at the female demon, licking his lips and looking her body up and down for a moment, playing his usual confident, suave self, while inside he was ready to kill both of them in an instant.

"Lucifer has plans for the baby. It's going nowhere."

The dogs snapped and barked at the two demons again, and Crowley had to order them back because they were determined to get the other two. By that point, Kathy had finished being sick, and sat listening from the bedroom door. She jumped as the two dogs growled and barked again, snarling and whining at the fact that they couldn't get the two other demons.

"So you leave...Or I release the hounds." Crowley warned, "Your choice."

The two demons glared before skulking away, and Crowley closed to chamber door, locked it and then sent the dogs away. Kathy emerged from the bedroom, pale and shaking as her body was coated with a fine sheen of sweat from her sickness.

"It's safe now." Crowley promised, "Everything's alright. Let's get you back to bed."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
